Innocent eyes
by Virtual-Vertigo
Summary: Can Naruto ever sin? Can Sasuke forgive him if he does? Can Itachi ever love? Itanaru, Sasunaru. ITANARUSASU


_The pairing is ITA/NARU/SASU. That's right, if sharing disgusts you, don't read. MPREG TOO. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto loved Sasuke.

He loved the way Sasuke's eyes looked at him. He loved the way their bodies danced under the tunes of passion, when the feelings of love and lust all suddenly exploded shooting his mind to that pinnacle of perfection.

He loved how Sasuke now showed he cared. By buying him ramen. By calling him dobe less and Naruto more. By getting him gifts from every mission he went on. By planing surprises - such as last night's picnic in the moonlight. By apologizing for all that he had put Naruto through, even after he had apologized enough.

Sasuke treated him like a queen. He was proud to announce that Naruto was his boyfriend to all the Rookies and all the villagers. He held him like a prize that he was not worthy of. His kisses were tender and loving. Never demanding. Sasuke had demanded enough without even asking. His soul had demanded to be saved, and saved he had been. Now, it was his turn to give and give he did. He gave all he had. Gave it where everyone could see him giving. Gave it to one blonde man who had been with him through hell and back.

Naruto loved that. He loved being able to receive. He even loved how Sasuke's eyes filled up with pain when he eyed the scar left by the Chidori. For it showed that Sasuke cared. He loved being loved by Sasuke. He loved how all the girls looked at him with jealousy and Sasuke didn't even spare a glance at them. He loved how Sasuke's loving in turn made the villagers accept and love him. He loved that he was so happy, with the man he loved by his side.

SO WHY OH WHY DID HE RUN INTO THE ARMS OF UCHIHA ITACHI?

Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's nemesis. Clan murderer. Mangekyou user. Now pardoned for his crimes, under guise of temporary insanity due to a sensory overload after acquiring the Mangekyou. Sasuke had accepted. Had been wanting to accept. Had been begged to accept - by Naruto and Itachi. SO he forgot. Forgot 10 long nail-biting years of hell. Forgot because his brother and his lover had asked something of him. His brother who had done something while he wasn't in his right mind, and his sweet gentle lover - who had never given up on him. Forgave. Welcomed a man had once adored and despised back into his life. Now his life would be perfect. There were the 2 people he loved.

It was always easy to love Naruto. He almost asked for it. It was almost as easy to love Itachi. Why? It was something Sasuke desperately wanted. He wanted to love his elder brother, he wanted to look up to him and respect him. He wanted to have him back in his life. Because there was a part of him that would always remain that 8 year old child - whose center of life was Itachi.

What did Naruto see?

To Naruto, Itachi was a better Sasuke. He had the same black hair, only blacker, the same onyx eyes - only darker. The same strength - only stronger. The same kisses - only harder. The same passion - only more. The same sex- only better. He didn't know what else he saw, but it was what he didn't see that left him breathless. There was so much darkness in Itachi. Evil had stained his soul. Evil that the inherent good in Naruto clashed with.

Naruto had made Sasuke less evil. Sasuke was more pure - calmer, less likely to kill. The thrill in the chase was over. Now it was the afterglow. Did Naruto see another person waiting to be saved in Itachi? Or did he just have an unholy attraction to men of the Uchiha variety?

Whatever it was, it wasn't an accident. Naruto couldn't pass it off as such. He had _wanted_ the elder Uchiha. At a point, he had wanted him so much that he practically begged Sasuke to take him harder, more , faster, deeper...just anything to make the want go away. But the want didn't go. It only increased. Would Itachi's touches be the same? Would the orgasms be this wonderful? Would the snuggling be this loving? Would the feelings be alike? Or would it be more intense?

He was dying of curiosity. He couldn't help it. Sasuke was on a mission when it first happened.

Naruto had simply begged the elder Uchiha to take him. Sharingan flashed. Take him, he did. He took Naruto in the living room, where he and Sasuke used to snuggle. In the study upstairs, where they used to read quietly. In the kitchen. On the dining table. In the shower. And finally, in the Uchiha's bed. It WAS more. A lot more. Itachi was demanding in a way Sasuke never was. He was simply bigger, better, bolder.

In bed, he asked Itachi: _Why? You needn't have. In fact, you shouldn't have. He had forgiven you and everything was perfect. I wanted to_, was the answer.

_Why did you want?_

_It's a brother thing. You wouldn't understand. We have always wanted what the other had._

_So you wouldn't want me if he didn't have me?_

Itachi looked at him. _You are special. I would want you anyways._

_Why?_

_Because you are pure. And beautiful._

_I am pure no more. I have sinned now. _

_Your eyes still reek of purity and innocence. That is your curse. You will never truly sin because you never want to hurt. You just want, want because you have never had. _

_Do you love him? _

_Sasuke? Yes, yes I do. _

_Me?_

_I could. _

And they made more love. Naruto couldn't stop. Itachi was a drug. Sinfully delicious. He was addicted.

Sasuke came back. He looked into Naruto's eyes. There was no guilt. Only innocence. And fear. There were fleeting touches between his brother and lover. Hands casually brushing. Lips whispering. So he knew. They knew he knew. He knew they knew he knew. Yet no one spoke of it.

That night Sasuke took his lover back. But he was demanding. And Naruto loved it.

The next night Sasuke was gentle again. And Naruto loved it.

The night after that, he was demanding and gentle. But Naruto wanted more - the more Sasuke could never give, because he simply didn't have it.

The following night Naruto lied. Sasuke knew he lied. He knew Sasuke knew he lied. Sasuke pretended to sleep. He knew Sasuke was pretending to sleep. It didn't stop him, it _couldn't _stop him. He crept into the elder Uchiha's bed. Their noises were the only sound in an otherwise empty house.

Sasuke heard those noises. It was the sound of his heart breaking. His heart was breaking with every moan, every pant, every thrust, every scream. Every uttered cry of _Itachi_. He couldn't do anything. He was helpless.

The next morning was not awkward at all.

Till Sasuke asked : _Why._

Naruto looked frightened .

Itachi said - _You know why_. _We share similar tastes. _

_Naruto: why?_

Naruto hesitated. _You know why. Its more. So much more. I need more._

_So you don't need me._

_No_, Naruto shouted._ I need less and I need more. I just need. _

_He needs us both. Both of us need him._

Sasuke looked at his brother. _Are you mad?_

Itachi shrugged. _I have never wanted anyone before. Have you?_

_No._

_Have you Naruto?_

_No, just you - the both of you. No one more. _

Sasuke didn't know what to think anymore. Was his broken heart that big?

It was 2 weeks later. 2 weeks of rushing from bed to bed. Pale arms and strong legs wrapping around him in one, pale arms and strong legs wrapping around him in another. Each claiming him, trying to mark him. Cries in one, screams in another. Sometimes, both beds in one night. One after the other. Thrusting into him. This was what he loved. Everything else was a mere imitation. He told them both that at breakfast and they smiled. Not sadly.

That day, he was diagnosed pregnant. How? Kyuubi of course. The fox was female after all.

The 10 other rookies and their senseis were jubiliant. So were Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, Shizune, Genma, Raidou - even the Elders and the Council. It was after all, an Uchiha child coupled with the blood of the Fourth.

_Aren't you happy Sasuke...you're going to be a father_, Sakura was happy for him.

_I don't know if its mine. He fucks Itachi too. _

Shocked silence. Everyone stares at Naruto and Itachi. Appalled. Disgusted. For once, Sasuke is the one who has suffered and not his blonde.

_But I'm happy_.

They don't know what to say. Who would? Who would think that Naruto would cheat?

_He didn't cheat_, says Sasuke. Reading their minds._ I didn't stop him._

Sakura and Kakashi are furious. Everyone else is stunned.

_How could you do this Naruto?_

Naruto does not answer. Itachi leans over and kisses Naruto . It is a long and passionate kiss, with a good bit of tongue. Sasuke looks away.

_How could you do this Naruto_? echoes everyone else.

_I don't know okay, _Naruto screams. He is crying. Sobbing. _I just don't know. I want, no I need both of them. _

They don't say anything. What can they say?

_Don't judge him_ , Sasuke says.

Sakura looks at him tearfully. Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba glare at Naruto. Trying to ask him. _Why? Why, Naruto?_

He meets their gazes blankly, with the same eyes as ever. Innocent eyes.

_The earth needs the sun and the moon. They light it up in different ways. Are you angry with the earth? It needs the sun for its sustenance. Without the sun, there will be no life. It needs the moon for its soul. Without the moon, there will be no soul in life. Are you angry with the earth? _He asks.

_Naruto.._..Tsunade whispers.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. He now understands. His brother had understood all along. He meets his brother's eyes. They rise to take their leave and Sasuke smiles. It lights up his face. He looks happy. The friends surrounding them do not understand. Will they ever understand?

That night, Itachi asks Naruto if he wants the sun or the moon. Naruto says he wants both. He takes Itachi's hand in his left. Sasuke's hand in his right. He joins them. They wince.

_The sun and the moon also need each other._ He states. _They need to understand each other's light. _

Sasuke squeezes his brother's hand. He receives a squeeze in reply.

That night was a new night.

Sasuke watched as his brother took his lover. He looked at Naruto's ecstasy while he was being pounded into. And he felt Naruto's hand on his member pumping it till he could withstand no more. He came. Naruto came. Itachi came. He took Naruto next. Itachi watched as Naruto sucked him off.

That night was a new beginning. It was special. He had a brother and a lover. HIs broken heart was being mended by both. He forgave both of them. They forgave him.

They would occasionally do that. Occasionally watch each other fuck Naruto. Call it sibling rivalry, call it bonding. But bonds were being made. It got them closer. Closer than they had ever been. And they both realized that life now was happier than ever before.

Naruto had a big heart. It was big enough for both of them. He had a tiny hole. It was tight enough for both of them. No one else could make them feel breathless, make them sacrifice so much, gamble so much and get so much more in return.

_So its not cheating,_ Sakura asked skeptically at the next gathering. All eyes were fixed on the brothers - awaiting their answer. Everyone noticed the Uchihas were closer, seemed to actually_ like _each other's company.

Sasuke put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Y_ou see this? This closeness? Naruto made it possible. We share him. He shares us. How can it be cheating? He desires no one else and neither do we. Can someone with Naruto's eyes cheat?_

They were not yet convinced. But they were beginning to be.

8 months later, Naruto gave birth. It was a blue-eyed, raven haired, pale skinned baby. Everything about Shin was Uchiha except the color of his eyes. Naruto's eyes. Innocent eyes. Yet, they were sharingan eyes.

--------------------------------------

It was 17 years after Shin's birth and the Uchiha compound had never been livelier. There were 7 children. 3 were triplets. They were all prodigies. Talk of the

village. These children had two fathers and one very pretty mother. They were a happy family. They tried to ask their mother which father she liked better. He giggled.

_Do you see any difference?_ He asked. Their two fathers looked the same, talked the same, ate the same, moved the same, smelt the same and even loved the same. _No_, they replied.

_Then how can I love one more? Are you going to tell me which eye you love more saiai, your left or your right?_

The fathers chuckled.

Sasuke was happy. He had been happy for 17 years. Naruto was radiant. He had been glowing for 7 years. Itachi was happy. He had been happy for 17 years.

_Because if you come down to it, Sasuke and Itachi are identical. They have melted and moulded into one man in my mind. I cannot separate them._

Naruto smiled as he led his two husbands upstairs. They would use Itachi's bed room tonight.


End file.
